O Que se Segue à Superprodução
O Direito à Preguiça ;Paul Lafargue Um poeta grego do tempo de Cícero, Antiparos, cantava deste modo a invenção da azenha (para moer os cereais): ia emancipar as mulheres escravas e voltar a trazer a idade de ouro: ”Poupai o braço que faz girar a mó, ó moleiras, e dormi tranqüilamente! Que o galo vos avise em vão de que já é dia! co impôs às ninfas o trabalho das escravas e ei-las que saltitam alegremente sobre a roda e eis que o eixo agitado rola com os seus raios, fazendo rodar a pesada pedra rolante. Vivamos da vida dos nossos pais e ociosos regozijemo-nos dos dons que a deusa nos concede.” Infelizmente, os tempos livres que o poeta pagão anunciava não vieram; a paixão cega, perversa e homicida do trabalho transforma a máquina libertadora em instrumento de sujeição dos homens livres: a sua produtividade empobrece-os. Uma boa operária só faz com o fuso cinco malhas por minuto, alguns teares circulares para tricotar fazem trinta mil no mesmo tempo. Cada minuto à máquina equivale, portanto, a cem horas de trabalho da operaria; ou então cada minuto de trabalho da máquina dá à operária dez dias de repouso. Aquilo que se passa com a indústria de malhas é mais ou menos verdade para todas as indústrias renovadas pela mecânica moderna. Mas que vemos nós? A medida que a máquina se aperfeiçoa e despacha o trabalho do homem com uma rapidez e uma precisão incessantemente crescentes, o operário, em vez de prolongar o seu repouso proporcionalmente, redobra de ardor, como se quisesse rivalizar com a máquina. Ó concorrência absurda e mortal! Para que a concorrência do homem e da máquina tomasse livre curso, os proletários aboliram as sábias leis que limitavam o trabalho dos artesãos das antigas corporações; suprimiram os dias feriados.No Antigo Regime, as leis da Igreja garantiam ao trabalhador 90 dias de descanso (52 domingos e 38 dias feriados) durante os quais era estritamente proibido trabalhar. Era o grande crime do catolicismo, a causa principal da irreligião da burguesia industrial e comercial. Na Revolução, mal esta foi senhora da situação, aboliu os dias feriados e substituiu a semana de sete dias pela de dez. Libertou os operários do jugo da Igreja para melhor os submeter ao jugo do trabalho. O ódio pelos dias feriados só aparece quando a moderna burguesia industrial e comerciante ganha corpo, entre os séculos XV e XVI. Henrique IV pediu a sua redução ao Papa; este recusou, porque “uma das heresias que correm atualmente diz respeito às festas” (carta do cardeal d’Ossat). Mas, em 1666, Perefixe, arcebispo de Paris suprimiu 17 na sua diocese. O protestantismo, que era a religião cristã adaptada às novas necessidades industriais e comerciais da burguesia, preocupou-se menos com o descanso popular; destronou no céu os santos para abolir na terra as suas festas. A reforma religiosa e o livre pensamento filosófico não eram senão pretextos que permitiram à burguesia jesuíta e voraz escamotear os dias de festa do popular. Porque os produtores de então só trabalhavam cinco dias em sete, julgavam eles então, assim o contam os economistas mentirosos, que viviam só de ar e de água fresca? Ora vamos! Eles tinham tempos livres para gozar as alegrias da terra, para fazer amor, para se divertirem, para se banquetearem em honra do alegre deus da Mandriice. A triste Inglaterra, engaiolada no protestantismo, chamava-se então a “alegre Inglaterra” (Merry England). Rabelais, Quevedo, Cervantes, os autores desconhecidos dos romances picarescos, fazem-nos crescer água na boca com as suas narrativas daquelas monumentais patuscadasEstas festas pantagruélicas duravam semanas. Don Rodrigo de Lara ganha a sua noiva expulsando os Mouros de Calatrava-a-velha e o Romancero narra que: (As bodas foram em Burgos, o regresso das bodas em Salas; em bodas e regresso de bodas passaram sete semanas; acorrem tantas pessoas que não cabem nas praças...) Os homens destas bodas de sete semanas eram os heróicos soldados das guerras da independência. com que se regalavam então entre duas batalhas e duas devastações e nas quais tudo “era medido aos pratos”. Jordaens e a escola flamenga escreveram-nas nas suas alegres telas. Sublimes estômagos gargantuescos, que é feito de vós? Sublimes cérebros que abarcáveis todo o pensamento humano, que é feito de vós? Estamos muito diminuídos e muito degenerados. A vaca atacada de raiva, a batata, o vinho com fucsina e a aguardente prussiana sabiamente combinados com o trabalho forçado debilitaram os nossos corpos e diminuíram os nossos espíritos. E foi então que o homem encolheu o seu estômago e que a máquina alargou a sua produtividade, é então que os economistas nos pregam a teoria malthusiana, a religião da abstinência e o dogma do trabalho? Mas era preciso arrancar-lhes a língua e conô-la aos cães. Porque a classe operária, com a sua boa fé simplista, se deixou doutrinar, porque, com a sua impetuosidade nativa, se precipitou cegamente para o trabalho e para a abstinência, a classe capitalista achou-se condenada à preguiça e ao prazer forçado, à improdutividade e ao superconsumo. Mas, se o supertrabalho do operário magoa a sua carne e atormenta os seus nervos, ele também é fecundo em dores para o burguês. A abstinência à qual a classe produtiva se condena Obriga os burgueses a dedicarem-se ao superconsumo dos produtos que ela manufatura desordenadamente. No início da produção capitalista, há um ou dois séculos, o burguês era um homem ajuizado, de hábitos razoáveis e calmos; contentava-se com a sua mulher ou quase; bebia e comia moderadamente. Deixava aos cortesãos e às cortesãs as nobres virtudes da vida debochada. Hoje, não há filho de arrivista que não se julgue obrigado a desenvolver a prostituição e a mercurializar o seu corpo para dar um objetivo ao trabalho que os operários das minas de mercúrio se impõem; não há burguês que não se farte de capões trufados e de Laffitte navegado, para encorajar os criadores de La Fleche e os vinhateiros do Bordelais. Nesta profissão, o organismo deteriora-se rapidamente, os cabelos caem, os dentes descarnam-se até à raiz, o tronco deforma-se, o ventre entripa-se, a respiração complica-se, os movimentos tornam-se pesados, as articulações tornam-se anquilosadas, as falanges enodam-se. Outros, demasiado fracos para suportar as fadigas do deboche, mas dotados da bossa do prudhomismo, dessecam o seu cérebro como os Garnier da economia política, como os Acolias da filosofia jurídica, a elucubrar grossos livros soporíficos para ocupar os tempos livres dos compositores e dos tipógrafos. As mulheres da alta sociedade têm uma vida de mártir. Para provarem e fazerem valer as “toilettes” feéricas que as costureiras se matam a fazer, andam de manhã à noite de um lado para o outro, de um vestido para outro; durante horas abandonam a sua cabeça oca aos artistas capilares que, a todo o custo, querem saciar a sua paixão pelos montões de postiços. Apertadas nos seus espartilhos, pouco à vontade nas suas botinas, decotadas de maneira a fazer corar um sapador, voltejam noites inteiras nos seus bailes de caridade para recolherem alguns soldos para os pobres. Santas almas! Para desempenhar a sua dupla função social de não produtor e de superconsumidor, o burguês teve não só de violentar os seus gostos modestos, perder os seus hábitos de trabalho de há dois séculos e entregar-se a um luxo desenfreado, às indigestões trufadas e aos deboches sifilíticos, mas também teve de subtrair ao trabalho produtivo uma enorme massa de homens para conseguir ajudantes. Eis alguns números que provam como é colossal essa diminuição de forças produtivas: de acordo com o recenseamento de 1861, a população de Inglaterra e do País de Gales compreendia 20066244 pessoas, das quais 9 776259 do sexo masculino e 10289965 do sexo feminino. Se deduzirmos os que são demasiado velhos ou demasiado novos para trabalhar, as mulheres, os adolescentes e as crianças improdutivas, em seguida as profissões ideológicas como por exemplo governantes, polícia, clero, magistratura, exército, prostituição, artes, ciências, depois as pessoas exclusivamente ocupadas a comer o trabalho de outrem sob a forma de renda fundiária, de juros, de dividendos, restam por alto oito milhões de indivíduos dos dois sexos e de todas as idades, incluindo os capitalistas que funcionam na produção, no comércio, na finança, etc. Nesses oito milhões contam-se: Trabalhadores agrícolas (incluindo os pastores, os criados e criadas de lavoura que habitam na quinta) – 1098261 Operários de fábricas de conômi, de lã, de cânhamo, de linho, de seda, de malha – 642607 Operários de minas de conôm e de metal – 565 835 Operários metalúrgicos (alto-fornos, laminadores, ertc.) – 396998 Classe doméstica – 1 208648 “Se somarmos o número dos trabalhadores têxteis ao dos das minas de carvão e de metal, obteremos o total de 1 208442; se somarmos os primeiros e os das fábricas metalúrgicas, temos um total de 1 039 605 pessoas; ou seja, de ambas as vezes um número inferior ao dos modernos escravos domésticos. Eis o magnífico resultado da exploração capitalista das máquinas.”Karl Marx, O Capital, t. III. A toda esta classe doméstica, cuja grandeza indica o grau atingido pela civilização capitalista, tem de se acrescentar a numerosa classe dos infelizes exclusivamente dedicados à satisfação dos gostos dispendiosos e fúteis das classes ricas, lapidadores de diamantes, rendeiras, bordadoras, encadernadores de luxo, costureiras de luxo, decoradores das casas de recreio.“A proporção segundo a qual a população de um pais é empregada como doméstica, ao serviço das classes abastadas, indica o seu progresso em riqueza nacional e em civilização.)” (R. M. Martin, Ireland before and after the Union, 1818.) Gambetta, que negava a questão social, depois de já não ser advogado pobre do Café Procope, queria certamente referir-se a essa classe doméstica sempre crescente quando ele reclamava o advento das novas camadas sociais. Uma vez acocorada na preguiça absoluta e desmoralizada pelo prazer forçado, a burguesia, apesar das dificuldades que teve nisso, adaptou-se ao seu novo estilo de vida. Encarou com horror qualquer alteração. A visão das miseráveis condições de existência aceites com resignação pela classe operária e a da degradação orgânica gerada pela paixão depravada pelo trabalho aumentava ainda mais a sua repulsa por qualquer imposição de trabalho e por qualquer restrição de prazeres. Foi precisamente então que, sem ter em conta a desmoralização que a burguesia tinha imposto a si própria como um dever social, os proletários resolveram infligir o trabalho aos capitalistas. conômic, tomaram a sério as teorias dos economistas e dos moralistas sobre o trabalho e maltrataram os rins para infligir a sua prática aos capitalistas. O proletariado arvorou a divisa: Quem não trabalha, não come; Lyon, em 1831, levantou-se pelo chumbo ou pelo trabalho, os federados de 1871 declararam o seu levantamento a revolução do trabalho. A estes ímpetos de furor bárbaro, destrutivo de todo o prazer e de toda a preguiça burguesas, os capitalistas só podiam responder com uma repressão feroz, mas sabiam que, se tinham conseguido reprimir estas explosões revolucionárias, não tinham afogado no sangue dos seus gigantescos massacres a absurda idéia do proletariado de querer infligir o trabalho às classes ociosas e fartas, e foi para desviar essa infelicidade que se rodearam de pretorianos, de polícias, de magistrados, de carcereiros mantidos numa improdutividade laboriosa. Já não se podem ter ilusões sobre o caráter dos exércitos modernos, são mantidos em permanência apenas para reprimir “o inimigo interno”; e assim que os fortes de Paris e de Lyon não foram construídos para defender a cidade contra o estrangeiro, mas para o esmagar no caso de revolta. E se fosse preciso um exemplo sem réplica, citemos o exército da Bélgica, desse país de Cocagne do capitalismo; à sua neutralidade é garantida pelas potências européias e, no entanto, o seu exército é um dos mais fortes em proporção da população. Os gloriosos campos de batalha do bravo exército belga são as planícies do Borinage e de Charleroi, é no sangue dos mineiros e dos operários desarmados que os oficiais belgas ensangüentam as suas espadas e ganham os seus galões. As nações européias não tem exércitos nacionais, mas sim exércitos mercenários, que protegem os capitalistas contra o furor popular que os queria condenar a dez horas de mina ou de fábrica de fiação. Portanto, ao apertar o cinto, a classe operária desenvolveu para além do normal o ventre da burguesia condenada ao superconsumo. Para ser aliviada no seu penoso trabalho, a burguesia retirou da classe operária uma massa de homens muito superior à que continuava dedicada à produção útil e condenou-a, por seu turno, à improdutividade e ao superconsumo. Mas este rebanho de bocas inúteis, apesar da sua voracidade insaciável, não basta para consumir todas as mercadorias que os operários, embrutecidos pelo dogma do trabalho, produzem como maníacos, sem os quererem consumir e sem sequer pensarem se se encontrarão pessoas para os consumir. Em presença desta dupla loucura dos trabalhadores, de se matarem de supertrabalho e de vegetarem na abstinência, o grande problema da produção capitalista já não é encontrar produtores e multiplicar as suas forças, mas descobrir consumidores, excitar os seus apetites e criar-lhes necessidades fictícias. Uma vez que os operários europeus, que tremem de frio e de fome, recusam usar os tecidos que eles próprios tecem, beber os vinhos que eles próprios colhem, os pobres fabricantes, como espertalhões, devem correr aos antípodas para procurar quem os usará e quem os beberá: são centenas de milhões e de bilhões que a Europa exporta todos os anos para os quatro cantos do mundo, para populações que não têm nada que fazer com esses produtos.Dois exemplos: o governo inglês, para agradar aos países indianos que, apesar das fomes periódicas que desolam o país, teimam em cultivar a dormideira em vez de arroz ou de trigo, viu-se obrigado a empreender guerras sangrentas para impor ao governo chinês a livre introdução do ópio indiano. Os selvagens da Polinésia, apesar da mortalidade que daí adveio, viram-se obrigados a vestirem-se e a embriagarem-se à inglesa para consumirem os produtos das destilarias da Escócia e das tecelagens de Manchester. Mas os continentes explorados já não são suficientemente vastos, são necessários países virgens. Os fabricantes da Europa sonham noite e dia com a África, com o lago sariano, com o caminho de ferro do Sudão, seguem com ansiedade os progressos dos Livingstone dos Stanley, dos Du Chailiu, dos de Brazza; de boca aberta, escutam as histórias mirabolantes desses corajosos viajantes. Que maravilhas desconhecidas encerra o “continente negro”! Campos são plantados de dentes de elefantes, rios de óleo de coco arrastam no seu curso palhetas de ouro, milhões de cus negros, nus como o rosto de Dufaure ou de Girardin esperam pelos tecidos de algodão para aprenderem a decência, pelas garrafas de aguardente e pelas bíblias para conhecerem as virtudes da civilização. Mas tudo é insuficiente: o burguês que se farta, a classe doméstica que ultrapassa a classe produtiva, as nações estrangeiras e bárbaras que se enchem de mercadorias européias; nada, nada pode conseguir dar vazão às montanhas de produtos que se amontoam maiores e mais altas do que as pirâmides do Egito: a produtividade dos operários europeus desafia todo o consumo, todo o desperdício. Os fabricantes, doidos, já não sabem que fazer, já não conseguem encontrar matéria-prima para satisfazer a paixão desordenada, depravada, que os seus operários têm pelo trabalho. Nos nossos distritos onde há lã, desfiam-se trapos manchados e meio podres, fazem-se com eles panos chamados de renascimento, que duram o mesmo que as promessas eleitorais; em Lyon, em vez de deixar à fibra sedosa a sua simplicidade e a sua flexibilidade natural, sobrecarregam-na de sais minerais que, ao acrescentarem-lhe peso, a tornam friável e de pouco uso. Todos os nossos produtos são adulterados para facilitar o seu escoamento e abreviar a sua existência. A nossa época será chamada a idade da falsificação, tal como as primeiras épocas da humanidade receberam os nomes de idade da pedra, idade de bronze, pelo caráter da sua produção. Os ignorantes acusam de fraude os nossos piedosos industriais, enquanto que na realidade o pensamento que os anima é o de fornecer trabalho aos operários, que não conseguem resignar-se a viver de braços cruzados. Estas falsificações, que têm como único móbil um sentimento humanitário, mas que rendem soberbos lucros aos fabricantes que as praticam, se são desastrosas para a qualidade das mercadorias, se são uma fonte inesgotável de desperdício de trabalho humano, provam a filantrópica habilidade dos burgueses e a horrível perversão dos operários que, para saciarem o seu vicio do trabalho, obrigam os industriais a abafar os gritos da sua consciência e até mesmo a violar as leis da honestidade comercial. E, no entanto, apesar da superprodução de mercadorias, apesar das falsificações industriais, os operários atravancam o mercado em grandes grupos implorando: trabalho! trabalho! A sua superabundância devia conôm-los a refrear a sua paixão; pelo contrário, ela leva-a ao paroxismo. Mal uma possibilidade de trabalho se apresenta, logo se atiram a ela; então são doze, catorze horas que reclamam para estarem fartos até à saciedade e no dia seguinte ei-los de novo na rua, sem mais nada para alimentarem o seu vicio. Todos os anos, em todas as indústrias, os despedimentos surgem com a regularidade das estações. Ao supertrabalho perigoso para o organismo sucede-se o repouso absoluto durante dois ou quatro meses; e, não havendo trabalho, não há a ração diária. Uma vez que o vício do trabalho está diabolicamente encavilhado no coração dos operários; uma vez que as suas exigências abafam todos os outros instintos da natureza; uma vez que a quantidade de trabalho exigida pela sociedade é forçosamente limitada pelo consumo e pela abundância de matéria-prima, por que razão devorar em seis meses o trabalho de todo o ano? Porque não distribuí-lo uniformemente por doze meses e forçar todos os operários a contentar-se com seis ou cinco horas por dia, durante o ano, em vez de apanhar indigestões de doze horas durante seis meses? Seguros da sua parte diária de trabalho, os operários já não se invejarão, já não se baterão para arrancarem mutuamente o trabalho das mãos e o pão da boca; então, não esgotados de corpo e de espírito, começarão a praticar as virtudes da preguiça. Embrutecidos pelo seu vício, os operários não conseguiram elevar-se à inteligência deste fato segundo o qual, para ter trabalho para todos era preciso conômi-lo como à água num navio em perigo. No entanto, os industriais, em nome da exploração capitalista, já há muito que pediram um limite legal do dia de trabalho. Perante a Comissão de 1860 sobre o ensino profissional, um dos maiores manufatureiros da Alsácia, o Sr. Bourcart, de Guebwiller, declarava: ”O dia de trabalho de doze horas era excessivo e devia ser reduzido para onze e aos sábados devia-se suspender o trabalho às duas horas. Posso aconselhar a adoção desta medida embora pareça onerosa à primeira vista; experimentamo-la nos nossos estabelecimentos industriais há já quatro anos e demo-nos bem e a produção média, longe de diminuir, aumentou.” No seu estudo sobre as máquinas, o Sr. F. Passy cita a seguinte carta de um grande industrial belga, o Sr. M. Ottavaere: ”As nossas máquinas, embora sejam as mesmas que as das fábricas de fiação inglesas, não produzem o que deveriam produzir e o que produziriam essas mesmas máquinas em Inglaterra, embora as fábricas de fiação funcionem menos duas horas por dia. ... Trabalhamos todos duas longas horas a mais, estou convencido de que, se trabalhássemos onze horas em vez de treze, teríamos a mesma produção e, por conseguinte, produziríamos mais economicamente. “ Por outro lado, o Sr. Leroy-Beaulieu afirma que “um grande manufatureiro belga observa muito bem que nas semanas em que calha um dia feriado a produção não é inferior às das semanas normais”.Leroy-Beaulieu, La Question Ouvriere au XIV siecle, 1872. Aquilo que o povo, logrado na sua ingenuidade pelos moralistas, nunca ousou, ousou-o um governo aristocrático. Desprezando as elevadas considerações morais e industriais dos economistas, que, como as aves de mau agouro, cacarejavam que diminuir uma hora ao trabalho das fábricas era decretar a ruína da indústria inglesa, o governo de Inglaterra proibiu por lei, estritamente observada, trabalhar mais de dez horas por dia; e, depois disso tal como antes, a Inglaterra continua a ser a primeira nação industrial do mundo. Eis a grande experiência inglesa, eis a experiência de alguns capitalistas inteligentes, ela demonstra irrefutavelmente que, para reforçar a produtividade humana, tem de se reduzir as horas de trabalho e multiplicar os dias de pagamento e os feriados, e o povo francês não está convencido. Mas se uma miserável redução de duas horas aumentou em dez anos a produção inglesa em cerca de um terço,Eis, segundo o célebre estatístico R. Giffen, do Departamento de Estatística de Londres, a progressão crescente da riqueza nacional da Inglaterra e da Irlanda em: 1814 – ela era de 55 mil milhões de francos 1865- 162,5 mil milhões de francos 1875- 212,5 mil milhões de francos. que ritmo vertiginoso imprimiria à produção francesa uma redução geral de três horas no dia de trabalho? Os operários não conseguem compreender que, cansando-se excessivamente, esgotam as suas forças antes da idade de se tornarem incapazes para qualquer trabalho; que absorvidos, embrutecidos por um único vício, já não são homens, mas sim restos de homens; que matam neles todas as belas faculdades para só deixarem de pé, e luxuriante, a loucura furiosa do trabalho. Ah! como papagaios de Arcádia repetem a lição dos economistas: “Trabalhemos, trabalhemos para aumentar a riqueza nacional.” O idiotas! é porque trabalhais demais que a ferramenta industrial se desenvolve lentamente. Deixai de vociferar e escutai um economista; ele não é um águia, não é o Sr. L. Reybaud, que tivemos a felicidade de perder há alguns meses: ”De um modo geral, é na base das condições de mão-de-obra que se regula a revolução nos métodos de trabalho. Enquanto a mão-de-obra fornece os seus serviços a baixo preço, esbanjam-na; procuram conô-la quando os seus serviços se tornam mais caros.”Louis Reybaud, c Coton, son conôm, co Problêmes, 1863. Para forçar os capitalistas a aperfeiçoarem as suas máquinas de madeira e de ferro, é preciso elevar-se os salários e diminuir as horas de trabalho das máquinas de carne e osso. As provas? Podemos conômi-las às centenas. Na fábrica de fiação, o tear mecânico (self acting mule) foi inventado e aplicado em Manchester, porque os fiandeiros se recusavam a trabalhar tanto tempo como antes. Na América, a máquina invadiu todos os ramos da produção agrícola, desde o fabrico da manteiga até à sacha dos trigos: porquê? Porque o Americano, livre e preguiçoso, preferiria morrer mil vezes a ter a vida bovina do camponês francês. A lavra, tão penosa na nossa gloriosa França, tão rica de aguamentos, é, no Oeste americano, um agradável passatempo ao ar livre que se pratica sentado, fumando descuidadamente o seu cachimbo. Categoria:O Direito à Preguiça